theempirestriumphfandomcom-20200215-history
Rolling
This is a page on which you may find the basis from which we are deciding how rolls show work within the guild, and the rules that you must follow when rolling. Important Places * Republic Character Stats * Empire Character Stats Dice The amount of Dice that you roll will be decided purely by your status within he guild IC, and the amount of dice used by each shall be: GMs: 9d12 (min9/Max108) Commanders (Jedi Council / Sith Council):: 6d12 (min6/max72) Commanders (Division Heads): 11d6 (min11/max66) Officers (Knights and Lords): 4d12 (min4/max60) Officers (Sergeant through Lieutenant): 9d6 (min9/max54) Padawans / Apprentices: 3d12 (min3/max36) Soldiers: 5d6 (min5/max30) Recruits (Initiates and Acolytes): 2d12 (min2/max24) Recruits(Non Force User): 3d6 (min3/max18) Convenience staff: 1d6 (min1/max6) I would like to thank Shatyriana for this, as she came up with this herself (As far as I know xD). Modifiers These are set numbers that I know what they do and how to use them, but can't for the life of me explain them. But I'll try: Modifiers are set numbers that you may add onto rolls based on the circumstances your characters are under, and these are often based off of their feats, strengths and weaknesses. These modifiers may be positive or negative, adding or subtracting from a character's initial roll. Personal modifiers will be found on the character stats pages, but I would like to provide some general modifiers here (your character should follow these unless they have something unique that would render these pointless on them): * Wounded - '''This applies when your character is below half health, and should apply: -5 Defense, -5 Offense * '''Severely Wounded - '''Applies when your character is below a quarter health, and replaces the wounded debuff with: -10 Offense, -10 Defense, -5 Evasion. * '''Lightly 'Drunk - ' +4 to Persuasion, +4 * 'Fatigued - '-1d▒ * ? Winning a Roll Simple enough, you win the roll if you have the higher value when you take into account the initial roll and add or subtract all of the modifiers etc. Rules of the Roll * Do not lie about your roll, only applies if not in a group * Do not use any OOC information to your advantage so that you can give your opponent tons of negative modifiers that will make them lost the roll, this is only allowed if your character has IC experienced the enemy's weakness and has an eye keen enough to do so. Punishment for Breaking the Rules. Should you break the rules of the roll, you shall first receive a warning. If you break the rules again, you will receive a -10 modifier to all stats until I see that I should remove the negative modifier. Keep breaking the rules, and I will just keep adding -10 modifiers to your stats until you have none and are the equivalent of a walking potato. Anything done after you have no stats, shall be seen purely as God Modding as even if your character does know the stuff there is no possible way that you can win, and after such you shall be removed from the guild! (This is all because of a problem an old guild of mine had, so I'm just adding this punishment to make things crystal clear for anyone who might even think of making things worse for another player).